


Diary

by Amlovelies



Series: Fall for Unit Bravo Prompt Pieces [13]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Body Image, F/M, Insecurity, Nerves, diary entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amlovelies/pseuds/Amlovelies
Summary: I know I should be rational. I know I shouldn’t hope, but I can’t help myself. I’ve never known anyone like Nate.
Relationships: Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Meghan "Meg" Elm/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Series: Fall for Unit Bravo Prompt Pieces [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002750
Kudos: 5





	Diary

**Author's Note:**

> written for wayhavenmonthly's Fall for Unit Bravo over on Tumblr  
> Day 13: Kindness

From the diary of Detective Meghan Elm-an entry for the night before visiting the warehouse for the first time.

I’ll see him tomorrow. I’ll see all of them tomorrow, and I know I should care more about my job and what this means for Wayhaven, but all I can think about is seeing him again. I can’t tell if I’m more excited or apprehensive.

Part of my brain (the more rational part if we are being honest) is trying to convince myself it was only kindness. That there was no possible other meaning to his words besides genuine care for another person. (Do vampires call themselves people or do they use another word? Would it offend them if I call them people?) When he said he would give everything to protect me, that he would make sure nothing happens to me did he only mean it as a part of his job?

I mean, I have to be crazy to think he’s interested in me. I’m nothing special while he is so good, so kind and patient and intelligent and handsome and tall. I’m just Meg, a little too fat, a little too awkward, and at times little too intense.

There was that moment right before my apartment got destroyed. I could swear, he was about to kiss me. But that was before when he thought they would be leaving town soon. It’s one thing to have a vacation fling (like Curtis in Australia when I was 17, we held hands and stole kisses and as soon as the plane landed back home, we never spoke to each other again).

We will be coworkers for the foreseeable future. Even if he was interested in me for a moment, would that still be true when it might be something more long term?

I know I should be rational. I know I shouldn’t hope, but I can’t help myself. I’ve never known anyone like Nate. When he looks at me, I feel so seen, so present in a way I’ve not felt before. It’s been so long since I’ve been interested in anyone. Not since Bobby if I ‘m being honest. It’s not like dating in Wayhaven is easy; I know way too much about everyone here to ever want to involve myself with them. Is it so wrong to want this? I could spend all night convincing myself it’s foolish. I can’t come up with one good reason why he should be interested, but maybe I’ll let that be tomorrow’s problem. Maybe I’ll just let myself hope tonight. Maybe I’ll just let myself believe, and if I have to nurse a damaged heart tomorrow night then so be it. It may not be a kindness, but tonight I will let myself believe he meant those words the way that I hope. Tomorrow I will see him and he will smile and say something so charming in his disarming way and it will all be real.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @amlovelies
> 
> comments make my day :)


End file.
